Various driving operation support devices that support a driver in driving a vehicle are known. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication US2003/147247 discloses a driving operation support device which calculates “a traveling locus along which the own vehicle is estimated to travel” based on traveling speed and steering angle, etc., of a vehicle, and irradiates a visible light beam on a surface of a road based on a calculated result. Therefore, a guidance element is displayed, indicating a traveling locus that comprises left and right lines extending in a traveling direction of the vehicle on the road surface ahead of the vehicle. Such a configuration allows the vehicle driver to visually confirm that the vehicle is traveling a planned route for the vehicle.
However, in the case that the road is impassable for a vehicle due to, for example, other vehicles stopping in front of the vehicle and traffic restrictions, there arises an issue regarding how to display a guidance element on the road.
Accordingly, a purpose of this invention is to provide a driving operation support device which can support a driver in driving a vehicle depending on whether the road is passable for the vehicle.